Don't Cry!
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Wajah menangis sama sekali tak cocok untukmu


**Don't Cry!**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Malam yang indah di Soul Society. Bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip memenuhi langit yang hitam. Bulan yang pucat menghiasi gelapnya dunia. Hawa yang dingin seolah merasuk hingga sumsum tulang, tapi sekaligus sejuk dan mampu menjernihkan kejenuhan yang memenuhi otak.

Dan pada malam ini, di atap gedung divisi 10 Gotei 13, seorang wanita berdiri memandang langit, menikmati setiap hal yang mampu ditawarkan dunia padanya, karena dia tahu bahwa dunia tak akan bisa memberikan hal yang paling dia inginkan.

"Sedang apa disini Matsumoto? Memikirkan 'dia' lagi?" sebuah suara bertanya, mengagetkan si wanita pemilik rambut kecoklatan, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Lho? Taichou sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Matsumoto, berpura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaan terakhir yang ditanyakan oleh Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya memandang langsung ke mata Matsumoto sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya itu sambil berkata, "Hanya menyingkirkan ampas-ampas dari segala pekerjaanku, dan pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan, dari otakku yang seolah mengancam hendak meledak." Membuat Matsumoto tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Sementara Hitsugaya berjalan menuju tempatnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangan, Matsumoto malah kembali menjelajahi lamunannya, lamunan yang memenuhi pikirannya sebelum Hitsugaya mengganggunya, lamunan mengenai si 'dia'.

Siapa lagi si 'dia' kalau bukan Gin, Ichimaru Gin, orang yang sudah mematahkan hatinya menjadi 2, menginjak perasaannya hingga halus seperti butiran pasir. Gin, orang yang sudah dengan seenaknya mengatakan 'Gomen Rangiku' kemudian menghilang tanpa penjelasan lainnya lagi.

"Hei Matsumoto, wajah, wajah," kata Hitsugaya kembali menyela lamunan Matsumoto.

"Eh?" seru Matsumoto sambil memegangi wajahnya. Apakah pikiranku tergambar sejelas itu? Batin Matsumoto.

"Tergambar jelas tahu, sangat jelas malah." Apakah mungkin Hitsugaya juga seorang cenayang?

"Apanya yang tergambar jelas? Keinginanku minum sake?" tanya Matsumoto pura-pura bodoh, dan memasang ekspresi meyebalkannya yang biasa, ekspresi yang sering dia gunakan untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

Sayangnya, hari ini Hitsugaya sedang tidak berbaik hati untuk pura-pura tertipu dengan ekspresi itu. "Jangan mengelak lagi!"

Matsumoto bungkam, dirinya kini tak mengeluarkan penyangkalan. Apalah gunanya penyangkalan jika yang ingin ditipu sudah melihat kebenaran.

"Maaf Taichou, aku hanya belum bisa melupakan Gin," kata Matsumoto sendu.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Apa sih bagusnya si rubah licik itu, sampai-sampai terbawa ke setiap mili kehidupanmu, membuatmu terus-terusan bersedih?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto bukannya menjawab malah terdiam, dia sedang berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Hitsugaya tadi. Jujur saja, Matsumoto sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia sampai harus memikirkan orang yang tak menganggapnya berharga sama sekali, orang yang tega meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan apapun, membiarkan dirinya terus tersiksa oleh kepedihan.

"Sudahlah kalau kau tak mau menjawab, aku pergi dulu, pikiranku sudah segar dan kini malah mulai kedinginan," kata Hitsugaya sambil berbalik menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap yang dipenuhi hawa dingin ini dengan ruangan di dalam gedung yang setidaknya lumayan hangat.

Dan ketika Hitsugaya sampai di tengah jalan, barulah Matsumoto memberikan suara, "Mungkin karena aku dan dia sudah bersama sejak kanak-kanak," katanya.

Otomatis, Hitsugaya berhenti. Raut wajah chibi-Taichou itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang mirip 'akhirnya'.

"Dan lagi, entah sejak kapan, aku jadi tergantung padanya," lanjut Matsumoto.

Hening dan hening, suasana kembali hening.

"Emm, Matsumoto, bagaimana kalau menjerit saja dulu, kurasa itu akan membuatmu lebih lega daripada memendamnya terus-terusan," usul Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto memandang Hitsugaya dengan tatapan, ternyata-Taichou-punya-sisi-bodoh-juga-ya.

"Apa? Biasanya kalau aku stress aku suka berteriak, jadi kupikir akan berguna juga untukmu," kata Hitsugaya sewot plus nyolot ditambah wajah merah padam.

Matsumoto tertawa melihat ekspresi Hitsugaya itu. "Aduh, iya, iya, kapan-kapan kalau pergi ke Rukongai akan kucoba deh," kata Matsumoto. "Tapi sekarang, begini saja sudah cukup kok bagiku," lanjutnya.

"Huh. Jadi, kau mau cerita sekarang?"

"Jujur saja, aku tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan Taichou, yang kutahu mungkin hanyalah bahwa, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada rubah itu," kata Matsumoto sambil memandang langit, seolah dia bisa melihat Gin dari balik langit itu dan seolah Gin mendengar pernyataannya dari jarak dua dunia.

Dan Hitsugaya, dia tanpa berkata-kata lagi, membiarkan Matsumoto yang kembali memandang langit, pergi berjalan meninggalkan wakilnya itu sendirian menikmati malam yang indah ini.

"Oh ya Matsumoto, kau jangan sampai menangis, menangis tidak cocok untukmu," kata Hitsugaya sambil membuka pintu atap.

Dan ketika pintu tertutup, Matsumoto baru menyadari bahwa ada cairan hangat yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

**O W A R I**

**Nah, GJ kan? Tapi tolong di-repiu ya!**


End file.
